


Paper Rings

by somerandompan



Series: Honey [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Domestic Fluff, Emotional, Fluff, Group chat, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Hyunjin and Jisung are BROS now, M/M, Marriage, Mild Angst, Vow Exchange, Weddings, Woojin is the officiant, cus theyre in LOVE, im really bad at summaries rip to me, or dont idc, read the first series to understand this, soft, theyre getting fricking married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerandompan/pseuds/somerandompan
Summary: Part two of “Leather Jackets and Freckled Cheeks”Hyunjin had proposed to Felix in their final year of college after dating for three years. This is the story of how their wedding went.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Series: Honey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609651
Comments: 17
Kudos: 138





	1. Bachelor Boy

Hyunjin was close to losing it. He wasn’t sure how, but everyone convinced him to hold his bachelor party at his and Felix’s apartment while his fiancé was having his own small party with Chan, Woojin, Jeongin, and some of his co-workers who he befriended. 

Of course, he was enjoying the time with Minho, Jisung, and everyone else, but  _ god _ if they were anything but messy and loud. Kkami had to be hidden away in the bedroom and they’ve already received two noise complaints. 

The worst part about this is how Hyunjin hadn’t even been told his party was today. They just showed up unannounced as Hyunjin was getting to relax with a movie on a quiet night after a busy day at work. 

His job was stressful, but any job would be when you’re a paid intern at a small yet growing company. He remembered when he got the job shortly after graduating college and how Felix was so excited for him, but Hyunjin practically shrugged his shoulders and took a nap. On the other hand, when Felix had gotten his job at the fine arts museum Hyunjin was so proud and took him out for dinner. He smiled slightly at the memory of how happy the love of his life was. 

“Do you really have  _ nothing _ to drink?” Minho asked for nth time while rummaging through the fridge and cabinets, “Not even beer?”

Hyunjin shook his head, “No. Maybe if you gave me a heads up for  _ my _ party, then I would’ve gotten some.”

“We told you about this!” Jisung protested. 

“When?”

“Jeongin was supposed to tell you-“ Jisung paused, “Oh. Okay, maybe you didn’t know then!”

“That’s it,” Minho said, slamming a cabinet door shut, “Get your shoes on we’re going to a bar.”

Bar? He’d rather stay home and not go against Felix’s trust again. He’d quit smoking on his own, but not drinking he did for Felix. But it was a party-and Felix was most likely drinking a glass of wine himself. 

Hyunjin quickly grabbed his wallet and key from the bedroom before joining the others in the hall outside his apartment. 

  
  
  


“Okay, okay!” Jisung hit his ring onto his bottle, “As the best man I wanna give a speech,” He said, words slurring together slightly. 

Seungmin groaned and Minho booed at him. Hyunjin couldn’t help but laugh in the intoxicated state he was in. 

“Shut up!” Jisung pouted, “Hwang Hyunjin. You’re an asshole, but we love you,” He said, raising his bottle higher with a cheer, the others joining in with him. 

“You all suck,” Seungmin complained. 

“You’re just mad that you’re designated driver,” Hyunjin teased, earning a kick to the shin from under the table and making him spill soju onto the table. 

“Hey!” Changbin said, pointing a rice cake towards the youngest, “No bullying the bachelor boy!”

“I’m the bachelor boy!” Hyunjin said happily. 

“It’s getting really late do you think we should go soon?” Seungmin asked while checking the time on his phone. 

Hyunjin snorted in amusement, “Why? ‘S not like these places close I think.”

Minho laughed next to him, “Of course they don’t! That’d be-it’d be-“ He cut himself off, laughing loudly, the others, except for Seungmin, joining in. 

“I don’t get you guys,” Hyunjin said after he caught his breath, taking Minho’s drink who was still laughing his ass off. 

“It’s almost one in the morning, we should go,” Seungmin tried to reason, looking around at the employees in embarrassment.

“Why?” Jisung asked, “The night is still young!”

“How is 1:00 young to you?”

“Easy!” Hyunjin loudly said, “When you’re one...then you’re a baby!” He said. 

“That’s so fuckin’ smart!” Changbin said, Minho and Jisung agreeing. 

“Okay, let’s get you idiots home,” Seungmin demanded, taking Changbin’s wallet to pay while everyone was too busy booing him. 

  
  
  


The next morning Hyunjin wanted nothing more than to get medicine for his head and call out of work, but he had Felix asleep in his arms so it could all wait until he woke up. 

He kissed the top of his fiancé’s head, mouthing an “I love you” like he did every morning when he woke up before Felix. He pulled Felix closer to his chest, basking in the warmth the other gave off. 

The younger’s hair was its natural dark color again and it was slightly too long for Felix’s taste. He’d meant to get a haircut, but it kept slipping his mind. He looked really beautiful in Hyunjin’s opinion, but Felix didn’t like the look and kept saying he was going to get it cut before their wedding. 

The younger stirred, wrapping his arms around Hyunjin and exhaling a small puff of air. 

“I can feel your phone going off,” Felix told him, voice heavy with sleep. 

“Good morning to you too,” Hyunjin said while adjusting his hands around Felix to carefully flip him to the other side of the bed. 

Felix giggled quietly, “You could have just let me go and I could’ve gotten it.”

Hyunjin hummed thoughtfully, “No thanks,” he said, leaving a kiss on Felix’s cheek. 

Felix hummed in contentment, craning his neck to leave small kisses on Hyunjin’s jaw. 

“Don’t you have work today?” Felix suddenly asked. 

“I’m going to take a sick day,” Hyunjin said, “I barely even did anything and I have a hangover.”

Felix gave a small smile, “I’ll get you some medicine,” He said, wiggling his way out of Hyunjin’s grasp and making his way to the bathroom. He left a small cup of water on the bedside table with it and headed back to the bathroom with a change of clothes, the shower being heard shortly after the door closing. 

  
  


**Jisung**

my head hurts so fuckin much

youve been doing this shit since highschool

and ur getting married in a week

wtf

wake up

wake up

look ar ur phone

LOOK AT UR

PHONE

RN

HYUNJIN

**Hyunjin**

you woke up felix you ass

**Jisung**

thats on you

**Hyunjin**

:|

and yeah my head kinda hurts too

I want to Throw Up

**Jisung**

SAME

**Hyunjin**

its okay though cus I got medicine and didnt even have to leave my bed

**Jisung**

imagine living with someone before marriage

disgusting

**Hyunjin**

eh

**Jisung**

premarital eye contact is a SIN

**Hyunjin**

when I saw your eyes I fell in love

**Jisung**

we both know thats an entire lie

I saw you and wanted to bash ur brains in

**Hyunjin**

you know what

thats fair

I was an ass

**Jisung**

you still are

but tbh felix was good for you

**Hyunjin**

he was so demanding when we first met smh

so was I though but thats cus I wanted to kiss him but he saw that right away ._.

**Jisung**

ew

im gonna go back to sleep

cus its like 5 am

goose night

**Hyunjin**

its almost 8

g night

  
  


Hyunjin quickly texted his supervisor to tell him he would be out sick for the day, putting his phone away and pulling the blankets up to his face. Quickly grabbing his phone again when he heard it vibrating on the bedside table. 

  
  


**Jisung**

nvm I dont wanna sleep

lmao

**Hyunjin**

istfg

go to bed

**Jisung**

no

  
  


**Hwang Hyunjin Hate Group**

**Jisung**

hyunjins mean

**Hyunjin**

what did I do wtf

**Jeongin**

exist

breathe

be born

**Hyunjin**

we used to be friends

what happened

**Jeongin**

you know what

**Hyunjin**

nope

**Seungmin**

this was so long ago smh

**Hyunjin**

I wish I knew what was going on

**Chan**

theyre vague wbk

**Minho**

no hyunjins just a loser

**Hyunjin**

whys this actually a hate group for me

**Jeongin**

because we hate you

**Woojin**

jeongin stop being mean

**Jeongin**

no

**Woojin**

christopher control your child

**Chan**

jeongin be nice

**Jeongin**

stfu weeb

I would rather staple my foot to the wall

**Changbin**

wtf

**Hyunjin**

like jesus

**Jisung**

just like jesus

omg

**Hyunjin**

(;

**Chan**

:-|

**Changbin**

maybe hyunjin should be hate crimed

**Hyunjin**

im getting married though

**Jeongin**

dont worry im trying to fix that

**Woojin**

jeongin. 

**Seungmin**

|=

I hate this groupchat

wheres felix

**Minho**

rip felix


	2. Preparation

“Fuck!”

Hyunjin heard from the kitchen followed by loud crashing. He sighed, getting up from the couch, Kkami already making his way to the kitchen to examine what had happened. 

“You okay?” Hyunjin called before turning the corner to see inside their small kitchen. 

There was Felix holding a plastic bowl, the rest of their bowls on the floor around him. He looked up at Hyunjin like a child who just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. 

“I dropped a couple of things,” Felix said. 

Hyunjin chuckled in amusement, reaching to help Felix collect all of the bowls. 

“I think I’m just nervous for tomorrow,” Felix told him, “Something  _ always _ goes wrong at weddings.”

“Good thing you and Seungmin made sure it won’t,” Hyunjin said, “We almost didn’t have ties.”

His fiancé groaned at the reminder of how through the months of planning and preparing they hadn’t gotten any ties to wear until earlier that day. 

“I just can’t believe we got the venue we wanted!” Felix said, closing the cabinet before anything could fall again. 

Hyunjin hummed in agreement, kissing the younger’s temple as he started to ramble on about the venue. 

“-I just wish my parents were going to be there,” He said, ending his rambling. 

“I know baby,” Hyunjin said, “It’ll all be okay though.”

“I know,” Felix quietly said, “My sister is coming though.”

“See?” Hyunjin said, “If she’s the one coming then she’s the only one who matters.”

Felix shrugged, “I guess.”

  
  
  


The short train ride to the venue was exhausting from how filled the train had been and an hour of checking if they had  _ everything  _ they needed before leaving the apartment. Hyunjin lost sight of Felix almost immediately after entering the hotel, most likely trying to find the ballroom they had booked. 

Hyunjin checked in, hoping Chan had already arrived and checked in. They had decided to room with their best man and then switch rooms after the wedding, that way they could get ready without seeing each other. As Felix had demanded there was going to be no seeing each other until the ceremony, no first looks, no checking on each other,  _ nothing _ . 

He brought the bags to the elevator, practically colliding with Jeongin as he tried to get all the bags in. 

“A little help?” He asked. 

The younger didn’t look up from his phone in the elevator, “You’re a grown man. You can do it.”

Hyunjin sighed, pressing the open doors button before Jeongin could press the button to close them. He quickly got their bags in (no thanks to Jeongin), sighing in relief when nothing had accidentally opened. 

“Do you know what room Chan is staying in? I need to put Felix’s stuff in there.”

“Ask him yourself.”

“Okay,” Hyunjin turned his body to fully face Jeongin, “Tell me what's up. What’s  _ been _ up with you for years. You used to like me and then overnight you started to hate me.”

Jeongin didn’t look at him. He was expecting the younger to ignore him, but he took a deep breath and began to speak.”

“Because you hurt Felix.”

“I hurt him?” Hyunjin repeated, obviously confused. It took him a moment to understand what Jeongin meant. 

Hyunjin sighed, “Listen Jeongin, almost breaking up with Felix was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. Thank  _ god _ I didn’t, but I honestly thought we needed some time apart from each other. We were constantly fighting for no reason and honestly it was exhausting. Yes, it did hurt us both a lot, him more than me, but it also helped in a way and I know that because we’re getting married in twenty-four hours.”

Jeongin was silent for a long moment, sensing Hyunjin wasn’t fully done. 

“I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I had broken up with him. I could never let him go or hurt him.”

Jeongin finally looked at him, “If you  _ ever _ hurt him again-“

“I know, I know,” Hyunjin interrupted, “Are we good now?”

“Fine.”

Hyunjin smiled slightly as the elevator doors opened and Jeongin quickly made his way out, practically running down the hall to get to his room. Hyunjin sighed, smile dropping from his face as he hauled the bags to his room because he’s an idiot who didn’t get a luggage trolley. 

“Do you need help with that?” The familiar accent of the second most needed person right now said from behind him. 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Hyunjin sighed, turning to face Chan, “Take Lixie’s things please.”

Chan shook his head in amusement, taking the bags from him, “My room is right down the hall from yours,” Chan told him, “Room 307.”

“Thanks,” Hyunjin said, “I’m room 301.”

“Are you nervous?” Chan asked. 

“A little,” He admitted, “I’m more excited than anything though.”

Chan smiled at him, eyes bright, “Take care of him, okay?”

“Of course,” Hyunjin said, unlocking his room with the keycard, “I don’t need to be told that twice.”

  
  
  


“I can’t believe you're getting married and I  _ still  _ don’t have a boyfriend or a girlfriend,” Jisung complained, examining the fancy hotel shampoos, “I have double the choices and yet? No one.”

“You’ll find someone,” Hyunjin promised, watching Jisung shove the shampoos into his bag, “Maybe.”

Jisung glared up at him, “Well enjoy your last night of freedom for the rest of your life.”

“What if I don’t? What are you going to do? Kill me?” Hyunjin asked, struggling to hold back his laughter. 

Jisung grabbed a pillow from his bed, jumping over the furniture, and shoving the pillow onto Hyunjin’s face, pushing him back onto the bed. Hyunjin laughed loudly, struggling to shove the younger off of him. 

He was glad that he and Jisung were friends now. He ended up becoming Hyunjin’s best friend (besides Felix), and he was surprisingly easy to get along with. He was nice too. It took a few months of back and forth texting deep conversations, inside jokes, throwing small objects at each other, until Hyunjin apologized for all the shit he did and put Jisung through. Jisung had apologized too and that was when the friendship really peaked. 

Hyunjin had asked Jisung to be his best man a few months after, he quickly accepted (not that Hyunjin thought he wouldn’t) and Felix had asked Chan to be his best man a month prior. 

“I wanna see the venue,” Jisung announced, putting the pillow back onto his bed. 

“I think Felix is down there,” Hyunjin said, “He’s probably making sure everything is where it needs to be.”

Jisung nodded, “It’s weird how we’ve known each other for so long and you’re getting married tomorrow.”

“I know,” Hyunjin said, drawing out the vowel, “You keep saying this.”

“I guess I’m just emotional over it,” Jisung admitted, “five thousand won says I don’t cry.”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy belated valentines day by like 4 days


	3. The Vows

The venue was beyond beautiful in Hyunjin’s opinion. Felix had chosen a majority of it along with Seungmin and Chan helping. 

The main colors were a lovely dark purple, contrasted by a lighter blue, and all pulled together with silver being splashed about in some places. Each table had a large lily flower and unlit candle in the center, the napkins were neatly folded into cranes, and there were fake flowers and leaves littering the floor. 

It was fairytale-like in Hyunjin’s opinion. It suited them in a way. 

Hyunjin never beloved in true-love or anything of the sort, but then he met Felix, as cheesy as it sounds. A part of him knew that if he didn’t say anything to him on his first day in their dreadful art history class, then he would never have the chance. Thankfully, Felix had said something to him first. 

Felix had been everything Hyunjin was scared to love at first. He was popular and bright, everyone loved him, he had the kindest soul, and wants the best for everyone. Hyunjin saw himself as the opposite. He saw himself as a bad person and that was it, but he couldn’t help falling in love with Felix. 

Felix was his prince and Hyunjin was the dragon.

The dragon never does anything wrong in the stories, but for some reason the shining prince in armor is supposed to slay the dragon. Except sometimes the prince doesn’t. Sometimes the prince befriends the dragon and that’s their happily ever after. 

Well, that’s Hyunjin’s happily ever after. He would never tell Felix that, he would be made fun of the rest of his life if he did. 

“You nervous?” Jisung asked.

“A little,” Hyunjin admitted while pinning the rose to his suit. 

He was nervous, that was no lie, but he was more than just a  _ little _ nervous. He smoothed his hands over his suit, the velvet moving with him. He hadn’t seen Felix’s suit and his soon-to-be husband hadn’t told him anything about it either. 

Hyunjin’s was a traditional black suit made of velvet material, traditional dress pants, and a white satin tie. He had planned on taking out his piercings, but Felix insisted he left them on, so he kept in his eyebrow piercing, switching it out for a smaller design, and he wore a simple pair of earrings. 

  
  
  


Hyunjin took a deep breath before following Woojin (who both the grooms had decided to be the officiant almost immediately when planning the wedding) into the main ceremony room. He was walking down the aisle by himself as he decided since he grew up independently then he didn’t need to be walked down to be ‘given away’. All eyes were on him till he walked past the rows and everyone’s eyes were on Chan and Jisung who were walking down together, parting ways at the altar set up to their respective side. 

Jisung flashed Hyunjin a quick smile before taking his place a few feet behind the groom. 

After what was only a few seconds, but felt like an hour, he saw Felix. He was walking down the aisle, arm linked with his sister’s, an arrangement of flowers in his hand, and a smile on his face. 

His suit was white satin material, white dress pants, a black satin tie. The roses were pinned so perfectly to his suit, not a petal out of place. He looked so beautiful. Hyunjin really couldn’t believe he was marrying him. 

Felix turned to face Hyunjin as he took his spot next to him. God, he was even more beautiful up close. Hyunjin wanted to just skip all the vows and talk and just kiss him already. Skip everything and just kiss him, eat, dance, and go back to their hotel rooms. 

They held each other’s hands and there were so many emotions going through Hyunjin as Woojin began to speak. Hyunjin didn’t listen to a word he said, he heard their names being said, but he just stared at Felix wondering how lucky he was to be here right now to marry the most wonderful person. What did he do in his past life to deserve Felix?

Felix dropped Hyunjin’s hands and took the mic from Woojin, taking a deep breath and pulling out a paper from one of his pockets. 

“When we first met,” Felix began, emotion clear in his voice, “I immediately thought you were an idiot.”

The attendees laughed at that and the first tear fell from Hyunjin’s eyes as he chuckled at his soon-to-be husband’s words. 

“And I was right,” Felix continued, “I remember texting in that god forsaken art history class on my first day and thinking ‘this guy is strange’, but it wasn’t till I forced you to watch Spiderverse with me and make me food that I realized how great of a person you are, even if you don’t always see yourself as one. You’re so caring, and funny, and loving, and I am so-“ Felix’s voice started to choke up and tears were pooling in his eyes, “-I am so glad that you are a part of my life. I promise to never give you eggplant or wake you up before 9:00 on a Saturday, and I promise that when your hand gets tired from rubbing Kkami’s belly for so long that I’ll pet his belly even when we’re old, like thirty or something, and we have fifteen rescue dogs. And I promise to love you forever and a day more.”

Some tears fell from Felix’s eyes and he quickly wiped them away, handing the microphone to Hyunjin. He bit his lip, trying to hold back his own tears as he held the mic to his face. 

“I’ll be honest,” Hyunjin began, “I rewrote this about ten times and then once more about five minutes ago,” more laughter from the crowds, and a snicker from Jisung behind him and he continued, “When we first met, I instantly knew I wanted to date you, and the logical part of me told me to take this slow, but that part was dingus and my heart said go for it,” Felix covered his mouth, silencing his laughter, “I knew you were the one for me when you accepted everything about me. I didn’t know how m-much I needed you until-“ Hyunjin couldn’t get anymore words out for a moment, the tears were finally falling from his eyes. 

Felix chuckled quietly, tears still in his eyes, as he wiped the ends of Hyunjin’s eyes. He took a deep breath.

“I didn’t know how much I needed you until I didn’t have you anymore,” He managed to get out, ”those nights I had to work late, or I wasn’t home for days-those were the worst because I couldn’t be with you. There were so many moments when we were together, watching a movie late at night when we should have been doing our homework, grocery shopping, cleaning, where I realized how much I love you that I wanted to propose right then and there. I promise to never trick you into eating spicy food or make you mad, because you have a black belt in taekwondo so I know you can beat me up, and I promise if we ever watch anything scary that you can have the entire blanket to hide under, but most of all I promise to love of forever and a day more.”

Hyunjin handed the microphone to Woojin again, wiping at his eyes one last time before they were handed the rings. 

Hyunjin took Felix’s ring, sliding it onto his left hand, Felix doing the same to Hyunjin. 

“Felix and Hyunjin have decided to declare their love by pouring sand into a jar to symbolize two lives becoming one,” As Woojin spoke, the two began to start the ceremony, “The sand is from one of the beaches which they both declared a very important date they had together when Hyunjin dragged Felix out at two in the morning.”

They began to pour the sand at the same time once Woojin finished speaking. The sand ran out in their individual bottles at the same time and Felix closed the lid on the jar, Hyunjin tightening it for food measure before they faced each other again, holding each other’s hands tightly.

“Do you, Lee Felix, welcome Hwang Hyunjin as your husband, offering him your love and encouragement, your love and respect, as together you create your future?”

“I do,” Felix said, a smile on his face of pure happiness. 

“And do you, Hwang Hyunjin, welcome Lee Felix as your husband, offering him your love and encouragement, your love and respect, as together you create your future?”

“I do,” Hyunjin said, his voice overflowing with love. 

Woojin smiled at them both, “By the power vested in me, I pronounce you as a newly married couple! You may now kiss.”

And they did. 

Hyunjin pulled Felix to him, but the younger was leaping towards him as well. Felix wrapped his arms around Hyunjin, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss before they both pulled away, the attendees clapping for them. 

“I love you,” Hyunjin whispered. 

“I love  _ you _ ,” Felix whispered back.

  
  
  


The rest of the wedding went by quickly. Felix pushed Hyunjin’s face into his slice of cake, instead of giving speeches Chan and Jisung both sang a song together for the newly weds, and the dancing was a mess as they were both shy to dance while everyone watched. 

Finally, they retired back to their hotel rooms, Jisung and Chan switching rooms right before the ceremony started.

Hyunjin collapsed onto the bed closest to the door, not bothering to change his clothes. Felix, on the other hand, immediately grabbed a change of warm and comfortable clothes to change into before laying down next to Hyunjin. 

“I wanna cuddle but I don’t want to destroy your boutineer,” Felix told him. 

Hyunjin sighed, standing from the bed to change into his own change of clothes and hanging up both of their suits on hangers and putting them in the closet. He laid back down on the bed, pulling Felix close to him, his husband pulling the blankets over them. 

“Happy?” Hyunjin asked.

“Extremely.”

He smiled at Felix, leaving butterfly kisses all over his face, kissing every freckle he could before he finally planted a longer kiss on his lips. 

“Everyone kept asking me if I was nervous,” Hyunjin told him, “Not one ‘are you excited?’. Just nervous. I was starting to get nervous they were going to beat me up after.”

“They might,” Felix joked, “It’s okay though, I’ll stop them if they do.”

“Thanks,” Hyunjin said, “I’m just so glad nothing went wrong.”

“Sure!” Felix said, “Maybe in your room!”

“What happened?”

“Chan almost didn’t have shoes because Minho accidentally took his and we couldn’t find him anywhere and I couldn’t find my tie!”

“Damn,” Hyunjin said, “The only problem I had was that I rewrote my vows a minute before it started.”

“Oh my god I thought that was a joke.”

“It definitely was not,” Hyunjin told him, pushing Felix’s hair out of his face only for it to fall back in place again.

The younger wrapped his arms around Hyunjin, throwing a leg over him before sighing in contentment. 

“Good night, Jinnie.”

Hyunjin pulled the pillows closer to their heads so they’d be more comfortable before he adjusted the blankets so they were both fully covered. 

“Good night, Lixie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaa one more chapter and that same day I’ll upload the first chapter to the final part of this series!


	4. Full Circle

**Hwang Hyunjin Hate Club**

**Seungmin**

congrats on being imprisoned for the rest of your lives

**Felix**

not if I divorce him!

**Hyunjin**

its been 14 hours ._.

**Felix**

thats enough time =)

**Jeongin**

thank god

**Hyunjin**

I thought we were good now the fuck

**Jeongin**

felix can still do better

**Chan**

stop being mean

he deadass just got married

**Minho**

yeah

unlike jisung

who didnt even have a plus one 

bwaha

**Jisung**

BWAHA????

WTF???

**Changbin**

|^:

**Seungmin**

anyways I got a lot of pictures

**Felix**

oh bet

**Hyunjin**

thanks seungmin

**Seungmin**

(^=

**Changbin**

my nose!!

**Seungmin**

your nose is more of a circle and also red

**Changbin**

)O:

**Woojin**

clown

**Jisung**

bullying changbin hours: open

**Woojin**

close them ):

**Changbin**

please

I lay awake at night wondering if you all hate me

**Jisung**

id date you smfh

**Changbin**

you would date anything at this point

ud date a crocodile

**Jeongin**

JISUNGS A SCALEY

**Hyunjin**

heh

**Jisung**

I AM NOT

UR JUST A FURRY

AND HYUNJIN UR A LITTLE

**Hyunjin**

what about it

**Felix**

hngh-

**Chan**

I hate this groupchat

**Woojin**

you made one of the dads upset

smfh

where are you guys going?

**Jeongin**

I was about to go get free food at the hotel buffet

**Jisung**

same

**Seungmin**

free food is good

**Changbin**

im gonna join

**Minho**

same

**Woojin**

I meant hyunjin and felix

**Felix**

to where

**Hyunjin**

where?

oh

secret

**Chan**

I can promise you jeongin will not somehow end up on the trip with you

**Hyunjin**

france

**Felix**

(-:

**Jeongin**

enjoy your fucking snails Hwang. 

**Felix**

WHICH ONE

FUCK YEAH

DAY 1 AND I ALREADY GOT TO MAKE THAT JOKE

**Jeongin**

|=

maybe hyunjins the one who can do better

**Minho**

we losT A FUCKIN LEE

**Woojin**

good thing we wont lose a kim

**Jisung**

hwang is a stupid name

shouldve been lee hyunjin

**Hyunjin**

no

im not a bottom

**Jisung**

O O F

**Felix**

)=

maybe we should have two lees |=

**Hyunjin**

im sorry ._.

**Jisung**

and thats the power of being married

**Felix named the chat Han Jisung Hate Club**

**Minho**

YEAH

**Jisung**

NO

**Jeongin**

we have come full circle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “thats all folks”   
> -porky pig

**Author's Note:**

> I never know what to put here (leave a kudos please ((and comments are nice too)) [-:)
> 
> [Other Works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerandompan/works)
> 
> [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/sfrf9Qm)
> 
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/peachchutv)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://peachchutv.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/peachchu.tv/)


End file.
